


The one where Roman got his ass beat

by happy_now_glyss (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/happy_now_glyss
Summary: Roman got his ass beat. But it's also very fluffy, good aftercare





	The one where Roman got his ass beat

**Author's Note:**

> I should've uploaded this like a week ago. Whatever, here you go

Over my knee." Deceit called, as soon as Roman entered the room. "May I ask why?" Roman quipped, standing just past the doorway. "You damn well know why. You've been a brat all week, and I was letting it slide because of what happened with Remus, but you've been taking advantage of my leniency. Flirting with the others in front of me, touching yourself and cumming without permission. It keeps piling up. So, get. Over. My. Knee." He gritted his teeth and bared his fangs.  
Roman walked timidly forward, aware that there was no way out of it, and that this spanking would be bad. As soon as he got within reach of deceit he was yanked over his lap, lower back pinned down, stomach pressed against his lap and his ass in the air, squirming and exposed. What was most alarming was that deceit wasn't hard, which meant nothing good. Roman said goodbye to his sitting privileges, as he was being scolded again. "Roman, tell me why you're being punished" Oh shit.  
Roman's face started to go red as he complied, already in too much trouble to disobey now. "Because I touched myself and came without permission. And, uh. I-I was flirting with the others in front of you and being a brat." He tried hiding his face in his arm. Deceit ran his fingers through Roman's hair before yanking his head up and leaning down to his ear. "Count." He landed the first hit over Roman's pants. This was gonna be a long night. "One."  
Deceit carried on with the spanking, baring Roman's ass when he got to 20, and stopping for a moment to remove his gloves and run his fingers over Roman's skin. "I don't think you fully understand just how much trouble you're in, baby boy. I was allowing you to act out because I knew you were upset about Remus, but I assumed you would be reasonable. Maybe talk back once or twice or roll your eyes, not blatantly break my rules like they don't exist. My subs will respect me, Roman."  
By now, Roman was starting to feel guilty about his actions. He was testing deceit for attention, familiar with his talent for lie-spotting, but now he was regretting making him mad, wondering if he truly was upset with him. " I'm sorry sir, I'll be good." Deceit could hear the tears in his eyes, sure that they were from the scolding rather than the pain. Hs had a brief 'oh shit' moment, thinking that he had hurt Roman's feelings, especially with how insecure he was about his self-worth. "Oh baby, I could never be angry with you. I'm honestly surprised you apologized this early. You're still gonna take your punishment, though. Color?"  
"Green, sir." Roman sniffled, raising his hips up. The pain and tears were a little cathartic after all, and he needed the shit beaten out of him after this week. Deceit continued, this time on his bare skin. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25." He squirmed a little, hips quickly steadied by a strong, firm grip. "26, 27, 28, 29, 30." He yelped and whined a little inbetween numbers, the first few tears finally making their way down his cheeks after holding them in. Deceit paused again for a second.  
Soon enough he was being yanked up by his sides and directed over to his bed. By now, Roman knew the drill, and bent himself over it, desperate to be good. "See? We both know that you're a good boy. So stop being bad." Roman wiggled and arched his back up, nonverbally begging for praise. When it didn't come, roman turned his head around, finding deceit walking over to the dresser. He quickly turned his head back around, making a shocked face to himself and finding a pillow to bite down on so he wouldn't be too loud. "You don't have to count anymore." Deceit ran his fingers over the relatively pink skin on princey's ass, grounding roman just a bit before he took his hand away.  
Roman bit down hard and yelped when the belt first hit his ass, sure that there would be a red stripe right down the middle. Another swing came and Roman was openly crying now. Then a third, fourth, and fifth, which is where he stopped mentally counting. His legs shook while he tried his best to stay still, not wanting to further his punishment. He wanted praise and assurance that he was good, until the pain became everything short of unbearable. He didn't care about being good anymore, writhing and moving his ass away from the pain, but the swings kept coming. They kept coming till roman gave up and stayed still. He lay bent over the bed, quivering and sobbing at each hit, not ready to use his safeword, but close to reaching his breaking point. This has been the worst spanking he had had in awhile, but he supposed that his behavior had been worse than it ever was this past week.  
Roman only realized the belt had stopped hitting him when deceit cooed and picked him up from his position on the bed. Roman's legs refused to work, and so did his brain, fuzzy and jumbled up with chemicals and tears. Deceit admired him, as he always did. Nose red, cheeks tearstained, eyes still watering. Roman looked so cute when he cried from his punishments. Deceit hoisted the smaller side up onto his waist, carrying him to the bathroom where he could get some aloe for his thoroughly punished backside. Roman sighed and nuzzled his face into deceit's neck, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Deceit was holding him by the butt, which was a little uncomfortable, but the most secure way to keep him up.  
He picked the jar of aloe up from the counter and made his way back to Roman's bed, carefully setting him down and instructing him to lay on his stomach. Unscrewing the cap, he picked some up with his first and second finger, rubbing it in little circles on the red striped skin. He could have princey do this part, but that would be horrible bdsm etiquette. He was responsible for princey, especially after he beat the shit out of him. Besides, he enjoyed it. He ran his hands over his work, red lines and bruises beginning to show up. Deceit chuckled as Roman squirmed and made soft little noises while pressing into his hands. Deceit took his sweet time though, soothing his baby and assuring him that he was a good boy.  
"But I broke a bunch of rules?" Roman questioned, looking over at deceit with puppy dog eyes. "Yes you did, and you took your punishment very well. You're such a good boy, roman, staying still for me. So good and pretty." He kissed down his neck and his back, watching him giggle and squirm. His tears had since dried and he was spacey and small, wanting nothing but touch and kind words. "Sir?"  
"Yes, babydoll?"  
"Is it just me or are you hard too?"  
Deceit laughed out loud at his baby, who for the record was leaking precum. "Tell me what you want, baby." Deceit cooed, careful not to be too rough especially since Roman was already in subspace. "I wanna cum on your fingers." He giggled, wiggling his hips. Rolling his eyes affectionately, Deceit reached over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer out and picking up the lube they kept in it. "Ok baby, you've earned it." He said, pouring a generous amount on his fingers and spreading some on roman, pushing in a little, teasing the boy as he whined and pushed back for more. Deceit stilled his hip and Roman jumped from the sudden contact on his still tender skin. "Good boys stay still, roman. Are you gonna be good for me?" Roman resituated himself into a better position immediately, blubbering out how good he was gonna be for deceit. "Good boy. Stay still for me, and ask permission to cum."  
He slowly worked his first finger in, curving it a little to try and find Roman's prostate. Roman gave a little half moan and almost moved before remembering to be good. Soon enough, deceit had entered a second finger, and pressed the pads of his fingers against just the right spot. He was sensitive and begging for more, having gone into subspace halfway through his spanking. "Faster please." He was barely audible but deceit granted his request, adding a third and last finger, and speeding up as much as he could without hurting roman in a bad way. The speed and harshness pulled a few, louder moans out of Roman, but he was still far more quiet than usual, and deceit took the opening.  
"Look at you. So good and pretty for me. You love this, don't you? Such a good little slut for me, baby. So good. Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum from my fingers? Without even being touched?"  
"Yes yes YES please sir please can I cum pLEASE let me cum."  
"Go ahead baby. Cum for me."  
Roman moaned and grunted, thighs quivering and toes curling. "Oh? That was a good one, wasn't it?" Deceit chuckled and cooed at Roman. He always grunted when he came particularly hard. He whimpered his agreement, cum still dripping from his cock. "Good boy, let's get you in the bath, would you like that?" He helped roman into his arms as he nodded, mumbling "bath"  
Making sure the water was warm enough to soothe roman, but not hot enough to hurt him, deceit snapped his fingers, and rose petals settled on top of mountains of pink bubbles appeared in the bath. Deceit shed the rest of his and Roman's clothes, seating them both in the water, roman backwards in his lap, his head on deceit's shoulder and their chests pressed against one another. Deceit grabbed a washcloth and lathered soap in, bathing roman who shuddered and leaned into the touch. Deceit ran fingers through his wet hair and kissed the top of his head. "Such a good boy for me, so sweet and pretty. You did very well tonight, baby. You took everything I gave you and you looked beautiful." Roman would've kissed him all up and down his jaw and neck if he weren't absolutely exhausted. So instead he lazily pressed his lips to the closest part of deceit.  
"Tired, baby?" Deceit mumbled against princey's skin, pecking his cheek. Roman mumbled in response, barely keeping his eyes open, and almost completely nonverbal at this point. "Let's get ourselves in bed then." Deceit snapped and the bath started draining. Roman shuddered at the lack of warmth, curling ever closer to deceit. He wrapped a nearby towel around the two of them and nudged roman until he was sitting up enough to dry off his front. With the bath completely drained and the both of them decently dry, deceit carried them both back to bed, the strain in his legs eased just a little by Roman's soft, lazy kisses, and his blissed out face as he started to come up from subspace. The covers were warm enough to have just come out of the drier, which deceit suspected was Roman's doing, as the little energy he had was zapped out of him, now fast asleep on deceit's chest. The comfortable weight helped lull deceit into slumber along with Roman as lullaby thoughts drifted through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story: aftercare is fucking important, and you are r e s p o n s i b l e for what you do to someone, especially when it's as intense as some of the stuff that happened here. Take care of your bottoms - roceit anon


End file.
